Hailey
by special agent Ali
Summary: It's just another murder investigation for Carlton Lassiter and his partner Juliet O'Hara. Oh and of course the faux Psychic and his partner Gus. Or is it? What if a young girl was mixed in and is the real target? Can the Psych team keep her alive and solve the murder?


_**My first Psych story! (I say first because my other one is just a shot and this is the full bottle story LOL) **_

_**Takes place after Jules finds out Shawn's secret and they get back together again. Just note I haven't watched season eight yet or all the episodes really but I am doing the best I can.**_

It was just a normal day for the SBPD. Juliet O'Hara and her partner Carlton Lassiter got a call for a suicide. The departments 'Psychic' Shawn Spencer and his partner Burton Guster (Gus) of course tagged along.

Shawn did his thing inside the home. He wasn't a real psychic but he kept up his charade well because he was very observant. He also has an eidetic memory which was how he fooled everyone.

Juliet had found out about it and got angry but Shawn got her back. Shawn saw it was a murder scene but something else soon had his attention.

It was a small thump that came from upstairs. Juliet noticed and walked to him. "You look perplexed Shawn" she whispered.

"I think someone or something is upstairs" Shawn answered. Juliet raised a brow and then heard a small thump.

"Follow me" she ordered and got out her gun. Shawn smirked but allowed her to lead. They checked out the rooms upstairs and found the source in the smallest bedroom.

They found a very young girl in the bedroom and she gasped when she saw them walk in. Before Shawn or Juliet could speak the child scooted into her closet and buried herself under a large coat that was on the floor.

Juliet quickly holstered her gun before moving into the small closet. "It's all right honey" she said softly. The child just squirmed under the coat and Juliet could hear the soft cries underneath.

Shawn took her wrist and gently pulled her out. "That's not going to work Jules" he whispered to her and she nodded.

"Come on Jules, lets just leave her here then, I am sure the girl can take care of herself and doesn't need anyone helping her" he said aloud.

"Shawn…" Juliet said and he just gave her a wink. "Trust me Jules" he whispered and Juliet nodded.

He took her hand and slowly left the room. The girl waited a few seconds before peeking out from the coat. She didn't see anyone so she crawled out and saw they really did leave her.

She got scared and ran out of the room and smacked into Shawn who was waiting in the hall.

"Hello again! I guess you do want our help then huh?" Shawn asked and the girl gave a small nod.

"You won't hurts me will you?" she asked timidly. Shawn and Juliet both shook their head.

Juliet took out her badge and her gun. "I only use this on really bad people but I'd never shoot a sweet, innocent and very cute girl" she said. She bent to her knees so she was eye level with the child. Juliet wanted to make sure she wasn't at all intimidating to her so the child wouldn't fight when she had to take her with them.

The child gave a small timid smile at that. "Is that your police badge?" she asked and Juliet nodded. She opened her palm up and the girl took the badge and admired it for a moment.

"I saws that before in my school" she said when she gave it back. "You're prettier than the girly who talked to us" she added and Juliet smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart, my name is Juliet"

"I'm Hailey and I'm eight years old" the girl replied. Hailey was calmed by Juliet's kind face and that she saw she was a police officer.

"Hi Hailey, I'm Juliet's friend Shawn" Shawn said as he bent to Hailey's level next to Juliet. "Your cute and you should be her boyfriend" Hailey said and Shawn chuckled. "I think that's a grand idea" he said and Juliet nodded with a chuckle of her own.

"You has to kiss her to make it real like they do in princess movies" Hailey pointed out and Shawn kissed Juliet's lips.

"YAY!" Hailey cheered. The child then got quiet as she suddenly remembered why there was police officers in her house. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"Do you know the man downstairs?" Shawn asked. Hailey gave a small nod in reply. "His name is Darryl and he's my sitter. Mommy and Daddy left somewhere three days ago and he's been watching me" she said.

Shawn shared a look with Juliet and she understood the silent message. The guy Darryl was murdered and the killer might go after Hailey next. They would have to figure out the why and keep Hailey safe.

"I'm afraid the man…well he…"

"I heard a gun shot Mr. Shawn…he killed Darryl didn't he?" Hailey cut in and Shawn nodded.

"Darryl hearded a noise outsides and had me hides up here in the guests room…I thinks someone scared the killer off cuz I only heard a shot and then it was quiets…I nevers left room though cuz I was real scared…it why I hid when I saws you guys" Hailey explained.

"Do you trust us now?" Shawn asked and she nodded. "You like nice and I don't really wanna be here alone" she answered.

"Well then come on sweetheart" Shawn said and Hailey nodded. He stood up and picked up Hailey like she was his bride. She put her arms around his neck. "Thank you Shawn" she whispered and closed her eyes.

He smiled and led the way back downstairs. Lassiter saw them and a flash of relief shown in his eyes.

"There you two are" he muttered. Then he noticed the kid. "Where did you find her?" Carlton asked.

"Upstairs in the smallest bedroom. Shawn had a vision when he saw the room that there was someone else in the house" Juliet explained.

Hailey had fallen asleep by now and Shawn gently rocked her. "Her name is Hailey and she's eight. Her parents left her with Darryl three days ago" he commented.

"Good work Spencer, now you can be her babysitter while O'Hara and I solve the case" Lassiter told him.

Shawn only smirked at him. "Whatever you say Lassie" he said but Carlton knew Shawn wasn't going to back off even for a second.

"I'm telling you now Spencer" he growled as he walked to Shawn. "She's your responsibility, anything happens to her and I'll make damn sure you get the full blame" he spat.

"Won't you ever just trust me Lassie?" Shawn replied and Carlton stormed away from him.

"I guess that's a no" Shawn mused. He glanced back at Hailey who looked peaceful. "Don't ever listen to Lassie kid, I'm the one you can fully trust, I'll keep you safe and happy" he whispered to her.


End file.
